The Hunter's Alliance
by ShadowOfApate
Summary: Experimental Fic. Scott saves Kate's life.


Title : The Hunters Alliance  
>Author : Tariq ( formerly Aeris Jade Orion )<br>Rating : R  
>Pairing : SMAA  
>Time line : Season One<br>Summary : Scott saves Kate's life.

Authors note: It's unbeta'd. At the moment I  
>have no beta reader for this genre. So drop me<br>a line if you're interested.

Second, due to health issues, and taking care  
>of my disabled mom, I haven't been able to<br>write much. But over the last several years  
>I've managed to slowly write on a number<br>of stories.

What I've decided to do is go ahead and  
>publish what I've managed to put together.<br>The stories are unfinished, and sometimes,  
>the last chapter I worked on is unfinished.<br>Plus, there maybe multiple chapters, each one a  
>different version. Just warning everyone.<p>

So I apologize in advance.

Disclaimer : Not mine. All characters belong  
>to MTV.<p>

00000  
>Prologue<br>00000

' She killed him. ' Scott blinked at the dead  
>body of Derek.<p>

He could see the wolfsbane bullet wound in the  
>other Beta wolf's head. It was glowing in the<br>dimly lit woods. The smell of blood, brain, and  
>wolfsbane was sickening to his senses.<p>

" Mmm. I love those brown eyes. " Kate tsked,  
>her handgun pointed at his heart.<p>

Scott stared up at her, and then to Allison, where  
>she'd landed on the ground. Her aunt had pushed her<br>away when his... girlfriend? ex-girlfriend? tried  
>to stop her.<p>

" Kate! " Chris Argent walk up. His gun in hand.  
>" I know what you did. Put the gun down. "<p>

" I did what I was told to do. " She replied like  
>she was talking to a child.<p>

" No one asked you to murder innocent people.  
>There were children in that house, one's who<br>were human. Look what you're doing now. You're  
>holding a gun at a 16 year old boy with no<br>proof he spilled human blood. " Chris stared her  
>down sternly. " We go by the code. Nous chassons<br>ceux qui nous chassent. "

" We hunt those who hunt us. " Allison translated.

Kate ignored them. Her finger squeezing the trigger.  
>Scott meet her gaze with disbelief. She was going<br>to do it anyway. Despite her brother and niece.  
>Despite the code.<p>

Chris Argent raised his own gun. Pointing it at  
>Kate. Scott glanced back and forth between them.<br>Kate was obviously trying to figure out if her  
>brother was serious or not.<p>

" Put the gun down. " Chris ordered. He fired the  
>gun, missing her head by inches. " Before I put<br>you down. "

She lowered the gun, and he breathed heavily  
>trying to hold off the panic attack. The door<br>behind him creaked loudly.

" Allison, get back! " Chris warned sharply.

Scott got up quickly, aware of Allison climbing  
>to her feet with her compound bow. Chris and<br>Kate were training their guns on the door.  
>Scott's eyes glowed yellow as he felt the presence<br>of the last person needed at the moment.

" What is it? " Allison questioned nervously.

" The Alpha. " Scott bent over, eying the shadows.

It was faster, stronger, had greater senses,  
>better training, better reflexes. Derek was dead,<br>and Scott was the only werewolf left. Kate and  
>Chris was were fully trained hunters, but they<br>were armed with just a side arm or two. Allison  
>had no training, and had her compound bow, but<br>nothing else.

' We're screwed. ' He licked his lips in fear.

" Mr. Argent! Get Allison out of here! " He  
>demanded. " I'll hold it off! "<p>

" What?! " Allison turned on him.

" Kate killed Derek. Your family isn't prepared  
>to face the Alpha. They have no armor or weapons.<br>It's better to retreat. " He glanced to Chris for  
>approval.<p>

" He's right. " The man gave a single nod.

The door finished opening.

" GO! " Scott shifted into his Beta form.

He darted into the path of the sprinting Alpha,  
>and slammed into it. The teenager dug his claws<br>into it's back. Biting roughly. He became air born  
>instantly.<p>

Scott shook himself off, and got back up. The  
>Alpha was headed for the retreating trio. For<br>Kate in particular. It rushed in a circle around  
>them, knocking Chris out, and Allison to the<br>ground.

" COME ON! COME ON! " Kate bellowed into the  
>shadows.<p>

Kate swung her gun wildly, trying to find a  
>target. Then Peter was human, with a tight grip<br>on her gun hand, holding it pointed up. It fired  
>into the air, over and over. He brought his other<br>hand into her wrist, and the sound of a bone  
>breaking filled the air.<p>

Scott backed into the shadows. Peter was after  
>Kate alone for now. He had to be smart not strong<br>about this. Otherwise, everyone would die very  
>painful, long deaths.<p>

Peter grabbed Kate by the throat and threw her  
>the many, many yards to the front door of the<br>Hale house. The Alpha was on her immediately.  
>Yanking her up by her throat, and dragging her<br>into the house.

The teenager nearly revealed himself when Allison  
>woke up.<p>

" No! " Allison screamed, racing into the house.

' Ah, hell. ' Scott sighed. ' So much for smart. '

He left the shadows, walking to the gun Kate dropped.  
>Scott tucked it into the back of his jeans, then<br>silently climbed onto the porch outside the window  
>to the living room where Peter was holding Kate.<p>

' Don't save her. ' He firmly reminded himself.  
>' She's a total psycho. '<p>

" She is beautiful, Kate. " Peter commented. " She  
>looks like you. Probably not as damaged. So I'm<br>going to give you a chance to save her. Apologize. "

Scott pressed his ear closer to the window. He  
>could hear Allison breathing heavily. The scent<br>of repressed tears in the air despite him being  
>outside. Kate was gasping for air. Concern for<br>Allison effecting her heart rhythm. Fear not a  
>major factor.<p>

' Don't. Save. Her. ' He struggled with his  
>conscious.<p>

" Say you're sorry for decimating my family,  
>for leaving my burned and broken for six years.<br>Say it... " Peter raged. " And I'll let her live. "

He was lying. He could hear the lie.

" I'm sorry. " Kate whispered.

' Ah, hell. ' Scott cursed himself.

He leapt through the window and sank his fangs  
>into Peter's right wrist. He crunched into the<br>very bones of the Alpha's wrist. Clenching his  
>jaw tighter, he jerked his head back and forth.<p>

Scott grabbed onto the mans hand with his right  
>hand, and arm with his left. Pulling hard, he<br>managed to bite the rest of the way through  
>the bone, and the hand came off.<p>

He spit blood onto the ground, letting the hand  
>fall to the ruined floor.<p>

" Get Allison out of here! " He wiped his mouth  
>on his sleeve. " Peter and me have business to<br>discuss. "

" You little bastard! I'll kill you! " Peter  
>panted in pain. Red eyes glowing down at him.<p>

" Scott, no! " Allison reached for him.

" Kate! Do it! " Scott snapped.

Thankfully Kate listened to him. The blonde forced  
>her niece out of the house. Leaving him alone with<br>a seriously ticked off Alpha.

" So, I don't suppose you want to sit down and  
>have a cola? Maybe discuss this like a couple of<br>immature teenagers? " Scott offered a nervous  
>half smile. " Or battle it out over a game on<br>my PlayStation? "

The Alpha was suddenly in his face. Lifting him  
>in the air, and shooting him across the room<br>into the archway over the doorway. He went into  
>the wooding, the braces, the electrical wiring,<br>and out the other side, into the staircase.

The pain was exquisite. Unlike any other experience  
>he'd had before. Then Peter was there again.<br>Snatching him up by the collar of his leather  
>coat, and lifting him up.<p>

" You stole my Vendetta. " Peter glared at him.  
>" No. Not stole. I will have it. You've simply<br>rescheduled it. What's worse, you handicapped  
>me. "<p>

" Sorry? " Scott tilted his head. " I didn't want  
>Allison to cry. "<p>

" KATE KILLED MY FAMILY! " Peter yelled at the  
>top of his lungs. " I don't give a damn about<br>your girlfriend. "

" Well, I do! " Scott glared. " I love her. "

Scott screamed in agony. He hit the floor,  
>cradling his left shoulder. Blood poured from<br>it. Long claw marks stretching across the skin.

" Then you will die. " Peter said coldly.

The teenager glanced up at the Alpha in terror.  
>He didn't have a plan, or a way out of this. He<br>had Kate's gun, but no idea how to use it. He  
>figured there was maybe three wolfsbane bullet's<br>left in it.

What really worried him was Allison. He hadn't  
>heard a car leave yet. So what was happening<br>with her? What would happen when he lost?

He forced himself to his feet. Crouching low  
>to the ground. He would fight to his last breath.<br>With every ounce of ability he had.

For Allison.

00000

' Where is it? ' Allison searched for her bow  
>desperately.<p>

" We have to go! " Kate tried to order her again.

" I said no! " Allison refused, tossing her dad's  
>gun to her aunt. " Here. I found it by that last<br>tree. "

" Thanks. " Kate shifted it to her left hand.  
>" You're lucky I can shot left handed. "<p>

" Where the hell is my bow?! " Allison growled.

" Look, your boyfriend is distracting the Alpha  
>so we can go and prepare. " Kate tried again.<br>" I say he makes sense. Don't make his sacrifice  
>meaningless. "<p>

" He's not dead! " She scowled at her aunt.

" Whoa! " Kate held her hands up. " I didn't  
>say he was, or he would die. I just meant he<br>was taking a huge risk for us. "

Allison went back to sifting through the leaves.  
>She had to find her bow. The growls, the bangs,<br>the screams, the thumps, and all the other noises  
>from inside the house were making her sick to<br>her stomach.

Kate had gone into a lot of explanation about the  
>differences between Beta's and Alpha's. Enough<br>to make her believe Scott was alive simply from  
>the Alpha either playing with him, or drawing<br>out his death.

' God, please, help us. ' She silently prayed.

A second floor window exploded outward. A familiar  
>body tumbling end over end to the ground, where<br>it hit in a boneless heap. The black leather  
>coat was now reduced to a few strips of shredded<br>pieces.

In fact, all that was covering his upper body was  
>a few long strips of cloth. Claw marks were ripped<br>into his back, shoulders, and arms. Blood coating  
>his skin in a dripping sheen, pouring from him<br>in thick drops.

His jeans were torn in various points. But his  
>legs were mostly free of wounds. Somewhere along<br>the way, he had lost his shoes and socks.

" Well shit! " Kate blinked. " How the hell is  
>your boyfriend still going? "<p>

She stood up. Ready to go to him, but the Alpha  
>was suddenly there in front of him. The massive<br>black beast hefting Scott in the air by his  
>throat.<p>

" Don't! " Kate stopped her. Gripping her arms  
>to hold her back. " You're an unarmed human!<br>You can't save him! "

" He'll kill him! " She felt tears pouring from  
>her eyes.<p>

Except Scott wasn't afraid, and there was a queer  
>smirk on his face. The Beta reached into the<br>back waist band of his jeans and pulled out Kate's  
>missing gun.<p>

" Well I'll be a son of a... " Kate slowly started  
>to smirk. " I think I'm going to like your boy<br>after all. "

Scott planted the gun right against the Alpha's  
>ribs and fired, point blank. Three times. Then<br>the gun clicked empty. The Alpha fell away, as  
>Scott tossed the gun aside.<p>

Allison saw headlights speeding up. Jackson's  
>Porsche skidded to a stop. Stiles got out of<br>the drivers side, and Jackson the passengers.  
>Both were armed with Lydia's Molotov cocktails.<p>

' Thank you, God. '

Scott had backed away, and Stiles threw the first  
>cocktail. Unfortunately, the Alpha caught it.<p>

" Oh damn. " Stiles cursed.

" Allison! " Scott called, throwing her bow.

She let out a relieved sigh at the sight of it.  
>Easily catching the weapon. She snatched the last<br>arrow off it, and fired at the flask, hitting it  
>dead center. Setting fire to the Alpha's left<br>arm.

It waved it's arm wildly. Fire spreading rapidly.  
>Jackson threw his flask at it's back. It exploded<br>on contact. Engulfing the Alpha's body except for  
>it's face.<p>

" Great shot, Kiddo. " Kate clapped her back.

Scott let out a hiss like sound at the fire. She  
>frowned in worry for her boyfriend. He was in<br>bad condition, and wasn't healing at all.

The Alpha let out a roar at her and Kate. The  
>large monster took a single step toward them.<p>

" No! " Scott screamed out.

The teenager jumped forward. The Beta kicked the  
>Alpha across the chest. Burning his feet on the<br>fire. Then rebounded backward to the ground.

The Alpha stumbled away from Allison. The monster  
>reverted back to human. Falling awkwardly into<br>a small area of trees.

She yanked loose from Kate. Running over to Scott.  
>He was panting heavily. Badly injured from the<br>Alpha. Self-disgust was written across his face.

Allison kneeled in front of her boyfriend. He  
>was starting to shift back to human. She lifted<br>his face up, making him look at her.

And kissed him.

" Why did you do that? " He demanded in confusion.

" Because I love you. "

She heard a loud gasping for air from the Alpha  
>and Scott glanced back with a determined expression.<p>

" What? " She questioned.

Scott stood up with obvious problems. Walking  
>over to Peter Hale. She followed closely after<br>him. Aware her dad was conscious and moving to  
>stop her. Kate right next to him.<p>

Her boyfriend came to a stop hoovering over  
>Peter. His face hard and demanding.<p>

" Give me the cure! " Scott's voice rang sharply.

" Cure? " Peter gasped out.

" Derek told me the cure for being a werewolf  
>came from the Alpha who bit you. " Scott<br>explained. " You bit me! "

Peter laughed brokenly.

" It's not funny! " Scott kicked Peter in the  
>ribs. " I don't want this! It's not some great<br>gift! It's a curse! I want to be with Allison!  
>I want to not have to worry about her family<br>trying to kill me! "

She grasped his hand tightly. She didn't care  
>he was a werewolf. It wasn't the monster in<br>the closet he thought it was. It was a part of  
>him she could love.<p>

" The cure... " Peter gasped out. " comes from  
>killing me. "<p>

" What? " Scott jerked back. " But...? "

" You must kill me. " Peter reinteriated.

" N..." Chris Argent started, but Kate elbowed  
>him.<p>

Allison frowned at her aunt. The blonde was staring  
>intently at the scene. There was a gleam in her<br>eyes. One she really didn't like.

" I can't just kill someone. " Scott stepped back.

" Dude, it's the Alpha. " Stiles walked up.  
>" Besides, you said yourself, you'd do anything<br>for the cure. "

" Yeah, but murder... " Scott ran a bloody hand  
>through his hair.<p>

" Scott, you don't need to do this. " Allison  
>" I love you. Werewolf or human. "<p>

She saw Scott glance over at her family and  
>sighed. It was the Argent's who was the cause.<br>He wanted to be with her but he was thinking  
>about her family.<p>

Her boyfriend straddled Peter, claws flashing  
>in the moonlight. Blood sprayed out onto the<br>leaves. Peter let out a last rattling gasp.  
>His eyes glowing red and then he died.<p>

She flicked her eyes to Scott and horror filled  
>her. His eyes were glowing red. Alpha red. Scott<br>turned to her with realization on his face. The  
>self-hatred was back.<p>

Allison moved quickly. Latching onto him. He  
>was panting and gasping for breath in her arms.<br>Stiles helped her pull him from Peter's body.  
>They sat him by Jackson's car.<p>

" What's wrong with him? " Allison asked Stiles.

Stiles went through Scott's jean pockets, and  
>removed an inhaler. She blinked in surprise.<br>The hyperactive teen yanked the cap off, and  
>shoved it into Scott's mouth. Triggering it,<br>once, then twice.

Scott stopped gasping for breath.

" Oh, you have to be shitting me! " Kate exploding.  
>" What kind of werewolf has an asthma attack? "<p>

" Not an asthma attack. " Stiles stood up. " It  
>was a panic attack. He's been having them since<br>Allison broke up with him. "

She brushed Scott's hair from his face. Happy to  
>see his injuries had healed.<p>

" I'm a monster. " He looked up at her with a  
>wounded, puppy dog expression.<p>

" No, you aren't. " She assured him.

" Of course, you realize what this mean's? "  
>Stiles bounced on his toes. " We have to work<br>on your control all over again. "

" Oh no! " Scott furiously refused. " I am not  
>getting tied up and used as target practice<br>again. "

" This sounds interesting. " Kate peered over  
>Stiles shoulder. " Need help? "<p>

Allison shot her aunt a warning look.

" It's a lot of fun. See, I hook him up to a  
>heart monitor. Then I tape his hands behind<br>his back. " Stiles explained. " After that  
>I use him to practice my aim at lacrosse.<br>He has to keep his heart rate down while I  
>hit him with the balls. "<p>

" I'm definitely in. " Kate volunteered with  
>a wicked smirk. " I have some thick cuffs<br>we can use. "

Allison groaned at the two conspirators. They  
>were slowly moving away, discussing various<br>methods they could use to torture Scott with  
>in the name of training.<p>

" I'm starting to get worried. " Scott's lips  
>twitched slightly.<p>

She glanced up as her father dropped his hand  
>on her shoulder. He was clearly unhappy about<br>her being next to an Alpha werewolf. Much less  
>the girlfriend of said Alpha.<p>

Peter Hale and her aunt had royally screwed them  
>over.<p>

" We need to take Kate to the ER. " Chris scowled  
>at Scott. " Her arm needs to be set and put in<br>a cast. "

" Scott's in bad shape. " She protested. " He's  
>gone into a panic take once tonight. Almost had<br>another. You saw all the blood he lost earlier. "

" He's healed. " Chris pointed out. " And his  
>friends can handle his panic attacks. Now get<br>up. We're going. "

Allison didn't want to leave Scott. He was torn  
>up over being an Alpha. It was in his eyes. The<br>hatred of himself. The disgust. The doubt she  
>could love him like this.<p>

Her father gently guided her to her feet. He  
>forced her toward the his car.<p>

" I'll call you later. " She promised.

Kate joined them, her right arm cradled to her  
>stomach. Oh, she would be having words with the<br>woman later.

" I love you. " Scott called to her.

" I love you, too. " She announced with all her  
>heart.<p>

Her father jerked her arm a little harder at  
>her words. He definitely wasn't pleased with<br>her choice in boyfriends.

' Tough luck. ' She narrowed her eyes. Glaring  
>at the back of his head. ' You're not getting<br>a say this time. '

11111  
>Chapter One<br>11111

Scott sat at the top of the Argent's staircase  
>next to Allison. The couple held hands as they<br>silently listened to the intense argument  
>happening in the living room.<p>

" What the hell were you thinking?! " Victoria  
>demanded. " The code forbids killing humans<br>and werewolves who haven't hunted humans. "

" I was ordered to dispatch the Hales. " Kate  
>replied lazily. " At any cost. I did my job.<br>To the letter. "

" Who? " Chris asked.

" Who do you think? " Kate chuckled.

" The old man went to far. " Chris snarled. " He,  
>out of everyone, should know better. "<p>

" Puh-lease. Who do you think taught me how to  
>hunt out of bounds? " Kate dismissed. " The old<br>man isn't the straight shooter you think he is.  
>I've seen him torture a five year old werewolf.<br>One, who'd never taken a life, mind. He kept  
>the kid alive a month before putting him down. "<p>

" Jesus. " Victoria whispered.

" You still haven't explained what you were  
>thinking with Scott. " Chris's voice raised.<br>" You knew killing Peter would make him an  
>Alpha. Yet you stopped me from warning him.<br>Why? "

" Are you kidding? " Kate questioned in disbelief.  
>" It's perfect. "<p>

" What are you talking about? " Victoria snapped  
>angrily. " In case you haven't noticed, my<br>daughter is carrying on with that mongrel! "

" Exactly. " Kate's satisfaction was clear.  
>" They love each other. So much so, her boy toy<br>is willing to do anything for her, and her  
>family. Even me, and he hates me. Hell, the<br>little doggy jumped through a pane of glass,  
>and bit the Alpha's hand off for me. All<br>because of his precious Allison. "

" Wait, you're not suggesting... " Chris started.

" How do you think I killed the Hales? I  
>' accidentally ' ran into Derek and began to sleep<br>with him. Pillow talk is a wonderful thing.  
>Especially with werewolves. " Kate chuckled.<br>" Don't look so worried, bro. Your princess  
>is still a virgin. Good old Scott won't go<br>past kissing. Probably afraid of losing  
>control. "<p>

" So we what? " Victoria lashed out. " Have  
>Allison lead him around by his dick? "<p>

" My plan's a little more complex. I figure  
>we set him up as the town Alpha. I talked to<br>Stiles about it. Scott refuses to bite anyone.  
>So we won't have to worry about new werewolves.<br>With his inexperience, and no pack, the wolves  
>will be flooding the town in droves. " Kate<br>sounded pleased. " Omega's and Alpha's. Either  
>to join up, or to challenge him for his position.<br>With Allison holding his leash, we can help  
>decide who does join his pack, and we can<br>take out the naughty wolves. "

He meet Allison's frown with one of his own.

" It has potential. " Chris admitted. " But what  
>about the mate bond? He's an Alpha now. If they<br>really do love each other, and have sex... "

" Yeah. " Kate agreed. " That could be a major  
>problem. If they have sex, the bond would be<br>formed. Then if one of them died, so would  
>the other. You wouldn't be able to touch<br>Scott. None of us would. "

" I won't have my daughter consorting with that  
>thing. " Victoria coldly declared. " Kill it now.<br>Before my daughter ruts with it. "

" I don't like it anymore than you. " Chris softly  
>assured her. " But Kate's idea makes sense. We<br>have an incredible chance here. Think of the  
>the damage we can do to the werewolf population. "<p>

" No! You take that mongrel out to the shed and  
>put it down! " Victoria ordered.<p>

" It's too late. " Kate chuckled. " I've already  
>called the old man. He loves the plan so much,<br>he's on his way here to personally oversee it.  
>He'll be here in three days to take over. Until<br>then, we're to get the ball rolling. "

" What have you done? " Chris whispered. " You  
>just got through telling us what he's really like,<br>and now, you bring him here. Now! "

" I'm protecting my interests, " Kate dismissed.  
>" and right now, my interests include your daughter<br>and her pet. "

" I should kill you. " Victoria coldly spoke.

" You should. " Kate agreed easily. " But I doubt  
>daddy dearest would take too kindly to it. Now, I<br>think I'm going to bed. It's been a long day, and  
>this cast itches like hell. "<p>

Scott got up, and silently followed Allison back to  
>her room. He quietly closed the door behind him.<p>

" What are we going to do? " He whispered, walking  
>toward the open window.<p>

" Well, I have a box of condoms I stole from Kate. "  
>Allison joined him by the window.<p>

" I'm being serious. " He blushed brightly.

" I am too. " She leaned into him. " You heard what  
>they said about the bond. We love each other, and<br>you're an Alpha, so we meet the requirements. If  
>we bond, they can't kill you without killing me. "<p>

He shot her a dubious look. " I don't think it's  
>a good idea. I think we should wait until we have<br>a better reason to bond. "

" What's a better reason than keeping you alive? "  
>She inquired sharply.<p>

" Because we want it? Because we want to be together  
>forever? " He gestured.<p>

" I do want to be with you. " She took his hand.  
>" Do you? "<p>

" Of course. " He replied.

" Then lets create the bond. " She pressured him.

" Isn't the guy supposed to be the one demanding  
>sex? " He scratched his head idly.<p>

" Scott... " She tugged on his arm. " Why are you  
>hesitating so much? "<p>

" It's just... " He sighed deeply. " I've never  
>dated before you. Never bothered to notice the<br>other girls in school. I've been afraid to. "

" Why? " She leaned into him.

" My dad. " He slumped miserably. " My parents  
>are divorced, because of my dad, and I've harbored<br>a fear I'd end up like dad. "

" End up how? " She gently pried.

" He has a drinking problem. A bad one. " He shrunk  
>into himself. " It got so bad he started beating<br>on me. One day, Stiles snuck in my window and saw  
>it happening. He ducked back out, then called his<br>father. Sheriff Stilinski came busting in, dad was  
>mid-swing with an empty whiskey bottle stained<br>with my blood. "

Scott reached up, brushing his fingertips lightly  
>over the scar on his left cheek.<p>

" Mom called a divorce attorney the same day. From  
>the way Stiles tells it, she made the call from the<br>ER waiting room. After dad called her asking for  
>bail money. " Scott chuckled bitterly.<p>

" He actually asked her for bail money? " Allison  
>gaped. " Wait, they gave him bail? "<p>

" Dad is a famous heart surgeon. " Scott shrugged.  
>" Very famous, with a lot of powerful friends. He<br>was out of jail within hours. "

" He was sentenced to jail time, though, right? "  
>She demanded.<p>

" Rehab. " Scott shook his head.

" Re-! " Allison trembled in fury. " The divorce? "

" He's required to keep me on his medical insurance,  
>pays two hundred dollars a month child support, and<br>no visitation. " Scott sighed.

" That son of bitch. " Allison narrowed her eyes.  
>" How did he manage to pull that off? "<p>

" Prenup, and he golfed with the judge assigned to  
>the divorce case. " He explained. " Once it was over,<br>dad got out of town as fast as he could. "

" Scott, you have nothing of him in you. " Allison  
>hugged him tightly. " If you can't trust yourself,<br>trust me. "

He frowned at her. He wasn't sure he could do it.  
>He wanted to run away, fast. Unfortunately, Allison<br>backed away, and did the one thing guaranteed to  
>shut down his brain completely.<p>

' Help. '

11111

Allison couldn't keep the wide smirk of satisfaction  
>off her face, so she didn't bother trying. Instead,<br>she flounced into the dining room, and sat in her  
>chair, drawing the stares of her family.<p>

" Wow. " Kate cocked her eyebrow. " You're certainly  
>glowing this morning. "<p>

Her smirk became a touch wicked.

" I can't help it. " She let a hint of humor enter  
>her voice. " I rutted with my mongrel last night. "<p>

Her dad spewed scolding coffee across the table. A  
>loud cracking sound came from her mom's glass. She<br>simply began to butter her toast however.

" Oh, just in case you're wondering, we're bonded  
>now. " She happily took a rather vicious bite out<br>of the triangle of toast. " So no killing my mate. "

Kate burst into a toothy grin to match her own. The  
>wicked edge to it, making her wonder if her aunt<br>hadn't known they were listening last night.

" By the way, Kate, I borrowed a box of condoms from  
>you. I was going to give you back what was left, but<br>well, I don't know if it's Scott, or a teenager thing,  
>a werewolf thing, or maybe being an Alpha, but to be<br>frank... " She paused glancing at her dad's rapidly  
>reddening face. " between his stamina, recovery rate,<br>and other abilities, there's not many to give back. "

" Don't worry about it. " Kate was obviously trying  
>not to laugh. " It's an Alpha thing. For your future<br>information. It'd probably be cheaper, and easier to  
>go on the pill. "<p>

" I figured. " Allison nodded, starting on her eggs.  
>" I made an appointment with my GYN before I came<br>down. "

" Stop talking about sex! " Her dad finally got his  
>voice back. " Especially about sex with Scott! "<p>

" How could you? " Her mom dropped the cracked cup  
>to the table. Having unfrozen. " With a werewolf? "<p>

" I love him. He loves me. " Allison quickly finished  
>her breakfast. " When the bond was done, we became<br>emphatically linked. There's more to it. We can share  
>memories with each other, and we have. I know everything<br>about him, from the moment he was born, until the moment  
>the bond was formed. He knows me the same way. You can't<br>say the same thing about dad, or about mom. "

" I didn't know the bond was like that. " Kate sat back  
>with interest. " I thought it was just the emotional<br>link. "

" No. " Allison played with her fork. " I also share  
>his healing. Later I may gain more of his abilities. "<p>

-  
>To Be Continued <p>


End file.
